


New In Town

by angryschnauzer



Series: ABO Poly Steve x Reader x Bucky [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, ABO dynamics, F/M, Fingering, Knotting, NSFW, Oral Sex, Scenting, Unplanned Pregnancy, blowjob, protective alpha bucky, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You're new in town, a fertile Omega in a city of prime Alpha's, and only one can protect you.





	1. Chapter 1

New In Town

 

You'd spent the last eight hours in the comfort of air conditioned buildings, vehicles, and aircraft, transferring at the request of your employers from the busy city you had grown to call home, out to a remote field office in the sticks. The town was small, only a couple of thousand residents, but the moment you stepped out of the taxi cab at your new apartment building it hit you like a brick wall; Alphas.

 

Their scent filled the air, strong and pungent, exillarating and daunting. It made your skin tingle and your stomach tight as you huried into the building, quickly letting yourself into your new place, your belongings already having been sent by road the week before.You spent the next hour huddled on your couch with the remains of your takeout coffee, scrolling through your phone to do the research on the town you should have done weeks ago before you agreed to the transfer.

 

It turns out the town used to be a military base, training the hardest and most elite of the forces, and that had transferred into the economy of the town. Everything was testosterone orientated. Loud trucks and powerful motorcycles filled the roads, the parking lots for the bars and strip clubs, the liquor stores. The hockey team played dirty but won big. The town's construction crews were famous county wide for being experts at the hardest of jobs. Everything screamed ALPHA.

 

The construction part was where you came in, a skilled Omega, trained to be one of the best surveyors the company had ever employed. And desperately needed to help the crews of the latest big project to finish on time and under budget.

 

Draining the dregs of your coffee you set the empty paper cup down on a box and tried to take in the gravity of the situation you found yourself in, being an unmated Omega in a town of virile Alpha's.

 

Your head swam at the thought, and in a desperate attempt to clear your mind you made the mistake of opening the floor length windows that led onto the little balcony your apartment had that overlooked the town square. The scents of the night hit you again, the humid atmosphere immediately filling your senses with the smells of the flowering bushes below the windows, of the bars below, and finally the Alpha's that stood outside the noisy nightspot having a smoke. You watched them from the darkness of your apartment, thinking the low light of the night kept you hidden as you watched one particular Alpha, but little did you know he'd already caught your sweet scent and was searching the buildings with his eyes as he finished his cigarette.

 

As he turned he looked up and saw you, you felt your eyes lock with his and you were gone, lost in those pale pools of stormy grey-blue, the same colour as the lake that the town sat alongside. You couldn't draw your gaze away, taking in his slicked back hair neatly pulled into a small bun at the nape of his neck, his broad shoulders and thick muscles that filled his leather jacket. Even from fifty feet away you could see him lick his lips as a smirk threatened to tug at the corners of his mouth whilst he watched you, his nostrils flaring when he inhaled your scentthat carried so well on the still night air.

 

You watched as he said goodbye to the other Alpha's outside the bar and climbed into a powerful motorcycle, his thick thighs straining at the fabric of his jeans as he flipped the kickstand and slowly pulled away with a low rumble of the engine, crawling past your building as he never took his eyes from you until he reached the intersection with main street. With one final glance over his shoulder he blew you a kiss before he gunned the engine, loudly roaring away, the single red taillight disappearing into the distance. You didn't sleep well that night, your mind too busy with the handsome and powerful Alpha that was now firmly implanted into your mind.

 

~

 

The next morning you dressed appropriately; the company's button down white blouse with the emblem over your right breast, jeans that fitted your fuller figure like a glove. Sturdy workboots that were well worn in, and your orange safety hi-viz vest over the top. Sipping your coffee as you sat around the large table in the conference room during the morning staff meeting you were thankful for the strong brew, your sleep having been fitfull the night before.

 

The door opened and the office manager turned, greeting the late arrival politely;

 

“Ah, Barnes, good you could finally make it...”

 

You turned to see who had entered and your breath was sucked from your body, becausestanding there was none other than the Alpha from the bar the night before, the one that had invaded your dreams and haunted your mind. He was now dressed in a deep blue button down and jeans that yet again hugged his waist and thick thighs, his hair now loose and neatly styled, pulled behind his ears to only make his face even more handsome.

 

Your boss motioned to the seat that remained empty next to where you sat before he addressed you directly;

 

“I'd like you to meet your supervisor and work partner, James Barnes...”  
  


You watched as he slunk into the empty seat, extending his hand out to you that you quickly shook;

 

“Nice to meet you” you muttered

 

“Please, call me Bucky”

 

His voice was like liquid caramel, softly enrobing you as he spoke quietly.

 

Once the meeting was finished you loaded your equipment into the back of Bucky's truck, making sure the load was secure before you climbed into the cab and sat in a nervous silence.

 

The trip to the worksite started off innocently enough, but as the roads away from town grew quieter the atmosphere in the truck changed, inevitably within 30 minutes of leaving the office you were parked alongside a quiet county road, Bucky's hands working on the button of your jeans as your own found their way under his shirt. As your lips eagerly tasted his you let out a little whimper as he ran kisses down your jaw and started to rub his nose against your scent gland, the soft skin of your unclaimed bonding mark begging for his teeth;

 

“Y'smell so good Omega...”

 

“Bucky... Alpha... Please...”

 

“You know its dangerous for you to be out on site... all those other Alpha's would just see a fertile little Omega like you and let their hindbrain takeover...”

 

As he spoke his fingers found their way to your soaked panties, rubbing at your slick soaked folds through the thin cotton fabric, covering his hand with your delicious scent;

 

“I can help you, protect you...”

 

You keened against his strong body, rubbing your nose over his neck, covering yourself with his scent as his fingers worked quickly between your legs, your bodies pressed together until you felt your orgasm crash over you.

 

As you lay on the seat, Bucky pressing kisses to your face and neck whilst you recovered, you basked in your combined scent in the truck, his lips brushing against you as he spoke;

 

“Come on my Omega, we'd better get to site...”

 

“Will you protect me?”

 

“You've got my scent on you now, no-one will bother you”

 

With one final kiss he pulled his fingers free of your slick heat, watching as you fastened your pants and straightened your clothing. As he started the engine you watched as he licked your slick from his hand, grinning at you as he swung the wheel around and did a u-turn to head back to the highway;

 

“Mmm Sweet... hopefully you'll let me have a proper taste tonight?” he asked hopefully

 

“Yes Alpha” you purred.

 


	2. Chapter 2

New In Town Part 2

 

You weren't quite sure how, but you'd managed to find the kindest, most gentlemanly Alpha you'd ever met. In your first week of work at the construction site as their surveyor you'd slipped into an unusual routine. You'd meet Bucky at the main office, load your things into his truck, and halfway to the worksite he'll pull his truck off the highway and he'd scent you. In those five to ten minutes each day you were lost in each other, his hands quickly finding your sweet spot, your slick covering his fingers as you basked in his closeness. You would arrive at site a few minutes later simply reeking of Bucky, and the rest of the crew knew better than to come anywhere near you unless it was in a professional manner.

 

Today started out like any other, Bucky's lips and tongue working over your scent gland as his fingers strummed against your clit, swirling between that and your soaked entrance, continually coating you in your slick, working in tight circles until you were screaming out as you came hard, screaming his name.

 

By mid morning you were happily standing out on the new elevation the crew had built ready for the asphalt to be laid, and you were doing the final level checks as you peered through the equipment on the tripod and noted down the results when you felt the first few drops of rain fall.

 

Looking up at the dark skies you smiled at the clouds, the refreshing feeling of the warm summer rain finally breaking through the sticky humidity that had clung to you since you had arrived in the small town. Continuing to work you enjoyed the feeling as the rain soaked through your shirt and flattened it against your body.

 

However it was after only a few minutes did you realised something was wrong, your skin was still prickling and that's when it hit you; your heat was starting.

 

Trying to remain calm you started to pack your equipment up, stowing the devices in the carry cases that sat on the now wet ground, and that's when you heard a low growl behind you. Spinning on the muddy earth you saw three of the construction crew about ten feet away, all Alpha's and all with dark looks on their faces, their lips curled into snarls;

 

“Smells like this little Omega is in need of a knot or two...”

 

You silently panicked, you knew that it was your fresh heat hormones, strong on the air that was making these usually professional Alpha's act how they were, but when you realised the now heavy rain had washed Bucky's scent from your skin, you were no longer protected.

 

Backing up the muddy bank you reached behind you and grabbed the wrench that was sitting on top of the toolbox, gripping it tightly as you took another step only for your back to press into a firm and muscled chest.

 

“Alight guys, i'm shutting the site down for the rest of the day”

 

Bucky. You let out a sigh of relief as you felt his hand curl around yours and gently tug the wrench from your grasp, setting it down in the toolbox as he continued to address his crew;

 

“There's a risk of lightning so I can't have the heavy machinery up on the high ridges”

 

The crew immediately submitted control to their boss Alpha, muttering as they turned on their heel and made their way towards their trucks. Finally Bucky turned you, his face full of concern;

 

“It's ok... i'm here now”

 

He pulled you into his arms, hugging you tight to his body so you could take his scent and use it to calm your nerves.

 

“I could smell your heat on the wind, and when it started to rain I came as quickly as I could, I knew the rest of the crew would be affected by it too...”

 

“Bucky...” you whimpered; “My heat... it hurts...”

 

You were starting to shake in his arms, all the Alpha scents that had been invading your brain for the last week making this heat so strong that you thought you would pass out. Without another word Bucky scooped you up into his arms, managing to carry you down the muddy bank and towards the small site office. Kicking open the door he set you down on the old carpet, quickly closing the door as he pulled his soaked shirt off, holding you against his bare chest so you could touch him, knowing that skin to skin contact would soothe the initial ache as he attempted to strip you of your soaked clothing.

 

As he pulled your sodden clothing off he pressed kisses to each spot of soft skin he exposed, his lips brushing against you as he spoke;

 

“I know what you need right now my sweet Omega... I had wanted – no, i'd hoped – that your heat would kick in when you were off duty, but I know you need a knot to help with the pain...”

 

“Please Bucky... need your knot...”

 

A cramp shot through your stomach as another wave of heat pain hit you, causing you to cling to him as he pulled your soaked jeans from your legs. Letting you stand for a moment he flung the first aid closet open and pulled out the small pile of woolen blankets that were kept there in case of emergencies, haphazardly laying them on the floor before he helped settle you onto them;

 

“I had wanted to make you a nicer heat nest...” he muttered as he pressed kisses down your stomach; “I'd started to build it at my apartment... I was gonna invite you over for dinner...”

 

“Bucky...” you whined

 

“I know doll, I know...”

 

His strong hands pulled your legs up high and wide as he gazed down at your slick coated folds, licking his lips before he literally dived in and swiped his wide tongue from cunt to clit;

 

“You taste so sweet Doll, I knew you would taste even better straight from the source”

 

He latched his lips onto your clit and suckled hard, pushing you closer to an orgasm that made you want him to fill you;

 

“Bucky... please... fuck me... need your knot... need you inside me”

 

You were a gibbering wreck as the heat surged through you, begging Bucky only to feel his lips leave your body as he pushed himself up onto his arms;

 

“Doll, I know you need my knot, but you gotta come at least once before I get inside you...”

 

“But Bucky...” you whined

 

“No doll, you don't understand... I won't fit inside you if you don't relax a bit more...”

 

You glanced down to where he was now fisting his hard cock, his jeans around his thighs and you let out a little sqeak of surprise as you'd never seen a cock quite so thick. It was the same width as his wrist;

 

“Oh... shit.”

 

“Just let me make you come Doll”

 

You nodded your understanding, biting onto your lip as you watched him head back down between your thighs, his sparkling grey eyes full of lust as he stared up at you all whilst his tongue and lips drove you closer to orgasm.

 

Finally the soft brush of his short beard against your skin was all it took to send you over the edge, your fingers working through his wet hair as you came hard with a scream.

 

As you lay on the blankets, your heart pounding as you tried to catch your breath you watched Bucky crawl up you, kicking off his remaining clothing before he positioned himself over you. Kissing you deeply you felt the first nudge of his thick cock against your opening, pulling your legs high and wide as he pushed his way in slowly.

 

Even with your copious amount of slick he had to go slowly, stroking your skin and pressing his lips against your neck to stimulate your unclaimed bonding mark until he felt your body's resistance give way and he was able to fill you completely.

 

Once you had grown accustomed to his size you ran your fingernails up his back, begging him to move, to fuck you, to give you his knot. He didn't disappoint, fucking you hard against the floor, the blankets doing little to cushion you, but you didn't care, all you wanted – you needed – was his knot. Orgasm after orgasm washed over you, your body coated with sweat as you writhed beneath him.

 

Finally you could feel the thick circle of muscle at the base of his cock grow thick enough that with every thrust it caughtly slightly within you, only to slip out again and make you groan with disappointment.

  
“Don't worry Doll, almost there... you feel so good...”

 

“Please Bucky... I need it... I need your knot...”  
  


With one final thrust his knot caught as you both started to come again, your soft walls massaging his thick cock as he spilled his come deep inside your womb, filling you with his seed as your bodies were locked tightly together in the most primal of ways.

 

With one final pump Bucky finished, kissing you softly as you wrapped your legs around his hips to hold him close as the two of you were still joined together, his knot anchoring him in place for the next few minutes at least.

 

Wrapping his arms around you, Bucky managed to roll you so you were on top of him, pulling one of the blankets over your sweat slicked skin to protect you from the chill that was now in the air.

 

For a few moments you just rested your head on his chest,letting his scent surround you and the sound of his heart beat close to your ear soothe your own heartbeat until they were syncronised. The sudden shrill call alert on his site-radio made you jump, and you watched as he reached one hand over to his jeans where it had still been hanging from his belt;

 

“Site 23, this is Barnes”

 

“Oh thank god...”

 

The sound of your bosses voice on the other end of the radio brought you back to reality, and you listened as he and Bucky spoke, Bucky quickly confirming that he'd shut the site down due to the bad weather before your boss enquired after you;

 

“Yeah, she's fine, just making sure that the last of the equipment was stored in the correct place”

 

You giggled at the innuendo that only you and Bucky would know about, listening as your boss continued to speak to Bucky;

 

“Do you mind giving her a ride home? The city buses have stopped doing the route up to the offices due to flooding. I'm gonna take the rest of the office crew back to their homes...”

 

“Sure thing boss”

 

They said their goodbyes before Bucky felt his knot had softened enough for you to separate, helping you dress in your soaked clothing before you locked the small portacabin office up for the night.

 

The ride back into town was slow, the weather closing in and Bucky taking care to drive slowly, but when he cruised past the exit on the highway to get to your apartment you turned to him;

 

“You missed the exit to my place...”

 

“We're not going to your place... i'm gonna take care of you through your heat Doll, I got the perfect little nest for you”

 

Cuddling up to his side as he drove on you felt the first pangs of heat pains hit you again, but this time it didn't worry you, knowing that you were going to be well taken care of thanks to Bucky.

 


	3. Chapter 3

New In Town Part 3

Looking in the full length mirror you let out a huff as you poked at your stomach. Frowning as you pulled your panties up a little from where they had slipped down you cursed a little under your breath.

"Damn Alpha... feeding me up..."

Your quiet mutter was met with an equally quiet chuckle, and turning on the spot you saw 'your' Alpha leaning against the doorway to your now shared bedroom. He casually sauntered across the room, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you flush with his chest;

"What you complainin' 'bout my sweet Omega?"

"I've gone up a dress size since I moved you in, you and your damn good cooking skills..."

He dropped to his knees and rubbed his face against your stomach, nuzzling his beard against the soft skin;

"Mmmm I love you like this...." slowly rising to his feet he paused at your breasts, cupping them through your straining bra as they threatened to spill over the flimsy lace;  "And these... Mmmm..."

Finally his lips met yours for a gentle kiss and you found your nerves about your appearance were soon quelled, Bucky's scent calming you.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late if you don't get dressed though Omega...though I wouldn't complain if you went out just like that..."

"Oh no, no way. Not in this town... even with this..." you pointed to the angry marks on your neck that showed your freshly linked bonding mark, the welts of Bucky's teeth still clear.

"That's the best part of the whole outfit Doll..."

-

Fifteen minutes later you were dressed and ready to go, your floral summer dress clinging to your curves and swaying against your bare legs. Pulling the floaty wrap closer around your shoulders you shivered against the cool spring air, the chill not yet warmed enough to really go without a jacket but as all you were doing is heading to the bar across the street from your apartment it wasn't worth heading back now. Hooking your arm through Bucky's he guided you across the road and a few moments later you were inside the seedy dive outside which you'd first seen Bucky the moment you'd arrived in the town.

A wall of noise and scents hit your senses the minute the door opened, the low red and purple ombre's of the neon lights making the heavy rock music seem raw and rough. The scent of beer and Alpha filled the room, an underlying scent of Omega tart like citrus and geranium under the heady alpha scents of frankincense and cardamom.

Winding your way through the throng of people you clung to Bucky's hand as he led the way, greeting other patrons who recognised the two of you from your jobs on the construction site, other people you'd met around town in your time there.  When Bucky suddenly stopped you hadn't noticed and proceeded to bump into him, letting out a little squeak as your heel slipped. Before you knew it you were in his arms, without even hesitating he'd caught you as his alpha sense kicked in. A low chuckle came from in front of you;

"You always did have the ladies fallin' at your feet Punk"

Looking up you were greeted with a pair of blue eyes that sparkled from behind a thick beard, a mop of mousey brown hair and a red checked shirt giving the Alpha in front of you a look cross between a lumberjack and a sasquatch.

"Doll, I wanna introduce you to the best Alpha I’ve ever known... this is Steve"

Holding out your hand the other alpha gently took it, pressing a brief kiss to it before leaning back and looking you up and down. His gaze raked over your body, lingering on your stomach and breasts before falling to the mark on your neck, at which point he turned back to Bucky;

"You are one lucky Alpha... here, lemme buy you two a drink..."

Bucky nodded his thanks before leading you to one of the last free booths, letting you slide in first before he squeezed in next to you. Moments later Steve reappeared, setting a beer down in front of Bucky and a pink and orange concoction in front of you;

"Sorry Babe, wasn't sure what you'd want, lemme know if this ain't ok?"

Taking a sip of the drink you smiled, the cranberry and mango flavours hitting your tongue;

"Oh this is lovely; it doesn't taste of alcohol at all"

While you fiddled with the little umbrella you missed the brief look that passed between the men, the slight smirk and nod of the head each of them shared going unnoticed by you.

As the night went on food was soon ordered, the three of you demolishing a pile of nachos and a couple of buckets of wings, and as you were finally full you sat back, licking the sauce from your fingers as you let out a contented sigh. The two alphas happily laughed and joked, Bucky filling you in that Steve had decided to move back into town from his logging cabin high up in the wilderness, and the two of them were considering going into business together once the large road construction project was completed to set up a log cabin construction company. Nodding happily you could feel the last few dregs of your energy slipping away; resting your head on Bucky's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around you and kissed your forehead;

"Let’s head home soon, yeah Omega?"

"Hmmmn please..."

-

The next morning you woke to immediately think you didn't have a hangover, your head wasn't fuzzy or pounding, but as your stomach lurched you decided you obviously hadn't been lucky, dashing to the bathroom just in time as you threw up into the toilet. The sound of the shower being turned off was soon followed by a very wet and very naked Bucky crouching beside you, running his hand over your back as you retched violently. Finally when your stomach had nothing else to offer you sat on the fluffy mat, watching as Bucky quickly wrapped a towel around his waist before filling a glass with water and offering it to you;

"Thanks honey..." sipping it slowly you groaned as you pushed yourself to your feet, swaying a little and thankful as Bucky moved you to sit on the closed toilet; "Uuurgh. I dunno what those drinks were Steve was buying me last night but jeez.... I feel crap this morning..."

Pulling his toothbrush out of the cabinet Bucky smiled;

"They would have been Virgin Sunrises Omega..."

"Huh?"

"Steve never buys gals alcohol if he doesn't know them..."

"Oh..."

Pulling your nightclothes off you shrugged off the thoughts that plagued your mind, stepping into the shower to attempt to wash the fuzzy feeling in your head out of your mind.

-

Now that you and Bucky were living together the drive to work was much easier, and as you sat in the busy rush hour traffic on main street he laughed as he heard your stomach let out a low growl;

"Hey you wanna stop and pick up some takeout for breakfast? There are only granola bars on site"

Looking out of the dusty windshield of Bucky's truck you shrugged;

"Yeah, can do... there's nowhere to stop though..."

"Just hop out here, I’ll circle around the block"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"The usual" he lifted his hips and pulled his wallet from his tight jeans; "And get a box of donuts for the crew"

Jumping out you made your way to the small diner in the centre of Main Street, smiling at the sound of the little bell over the door and the scents of bacon and eggs filling your nose.

"Heya!" the waitress smiled at you, recognising your face now; "What can I get you sweetheart?"

"Hey Peggy... Can I get the usual for Bucky..." you glanced at the menu before your eyes settled on the item that made your mouth water; "And a steak and egg foot long for me"

"How do you want it?"

"Sunny side up and Rare"

Her eyebrow shot up and for a moment she glanced you up and down;

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. Rare enough that a good vet could bring it back to life" Nodding she noted it down before you remembered the donuts; "Oh and a dozen jelly filled donuts please... for the crew"

"Sure thing honey. Pour yourself a couple of coffee’s to go, it won't be long"

-

The heavy traffic had continued through town and onto the highway, so much to the point where you'd unwrapped Bucky's Bacon and Sausage burrito and handed it to him before unwrapping your own and frowning.

"What's wrong Doll?"

Holding open your take out sandwich you showed him;

"I asked for rare and sunny side up. This is well done and over easy"

Looking at the well done eggs and steak you were surprised that the diner had got your order wrong, they were usually so good, but the grumbling your stomach was making was threatening to drown out the country music that was coming through the radio, so you reluctantly tucked in.

When you finally arrived at site you felt a little better, smiling to the crew who were already preparing the equipment. Waving at them you called out;

"Donuts for the safety meeting boys!"

A cheer went up around the site as they started towards the temporary crew office, eagerly on your tail through the door and crowding around the box of baked goods like vultures.

-

By mid afternoon you were exhausted. You’d done a couple of measurements with the surveying equipment, pleased with the results that showed the highway surface was coming along just as planned and to the correct elevations before you’d returned to the office to work on admin. Sitting in the small office you leant back in Bucky’s chair as you looked at the documents that still needed your attention that were spread over his desk. When the door suddenly flew open you let out a little squeak of surprise, your eyes going wide as Bucky strode into the room whilst simultaneously stripping the clothing from his upper body;

“Fuckin’ gasket on the fuckin’ rig...” he was muttering to himself as he called over his shoulder; “Sorry Babe... the hydraulics just went on the excavator we were planning on using for the landscaping...”

But at that very moment you weren’t interested. Your eyes were blown wide and you were breathing heavily, the scent that was filling the room was making you feel as if a heat was about to come on;

“Bucky...”

“Yeah Babe?” he called out as he pulled a length of paper towel from the dispenser above the small sink that sat in the corner of the site office.

He hadn’t noticed you’d got to your feet, almost stalking across the room to him, your hand on his shoulder as you turned him and pressed your nose to his neck;

“What is that smell...”

You rubbed the tip of your nose along his jugular, your tongue darting out as you felt him keen against your touch;

“Babe... Omega...” he whispered; “Its just me... with a little motor oil mixed in...”

You took a deep breath;

“You smell so good... I just wanna taste you Bucky...”

You ran your tongue over his skin, licking over his scent gland before nibbling at the skin of his chest. Bucky glanced out of the small window that overlooked the site, making sure that none of the crew were nearby. Your fingers were already working on the fly of his jeans as you were sinking to your knees. Pulling his clothing down you freed his hardening dick, wrapping your hands around the thick meaty length before licking at the tip. His hands flew to the top of your head, gently resting there as he tried to steady his breathing as you took him into your mouth;

“Oh fuck... that’s so fucking good”

Blow jobs weren’t a big part of your relationship. In fact they didn’t have a prominent feature in any Alpha/Omega relationship, instead the natural order of things always tended to veer towards breeding and that meant oral pleasure for the Omega to get her ready for the raw act of copulation in order to take the Alpha’s knot without injury. But as you laved your tongue over Bucky’s hot flesh he let out a series of small whimpers and although he would never say it, he did miss this so wasn’t going to stop you, even if it was the middle of the working day.

“Holy shit Babe... you weren’t kidding when you said you wanted to taste me... fuck...” at that very moment you suddenly deep throated him, working your tongue over the skin that was stretched between his hard dick and his ballsac, his fingers tightening on your scalp as he fought to not blow his load at that very moment.

Moving your head you went back to bobbing up and down on his dick, lewd wet noises filling the room as you felt his leg start to shake, and when you softly cupped his balls and stroked them gently you heard a strangled cry above you and got the first taste of his thick seed as he spilled into your mouth. Swallowing around him you tasted his come as he continued to flood your mouth with his release, eagerly gulping him down until with a grunt he pulled back, rubbing his thumb over your cheek;

“Holy shit Babe...”

Standing up you smiled at him, surprised when he pressed a kiss to your lips as he started to tentatively zip himself up. Just at that moment the door to the office opened and a familiar face appeared;

“Hey Buck...” Steve started before he saw the pair of you; “Am I interrupting something?” he asked with a smirk.

“No...” Bucky grinned, reaching around you and finding a spare shirt stashed in the supply closet; “We were just about done... right Babe?”

“Oh yeah... done...”

Steve stepped into the office as Bucky explained what he was doing there;

“I’ve taken on Steve’s landscaping company to work on the planting the town mandated us to do on the mile-markers near bridge twenty three”

He was referring to the spot where it was a mile to the city limits, the city council having stated in the contract that a ‘welcome to the town feature needed to be planted onto the sloped bank. Just at that moment the door opened again, another man stepping in as Steve clapped his hand over the other mans shoulder;

“Hey Buck, you remember Sam Wilson, right? He does some survey work with me with his drone camera”

Bucky nodded to Sam whilst resting his hand on your back and introducing you to which you stepped forward and shook Sam’s hand;

“Its a pleasure to meet you” you could tell from the scent and his touch that he was an Alpha, but he wasn’t scenting and you didn’t feel threatened by this new man’s presence which meant he was already bonded with an Omega. He had a warm smile as he greeted you before releasing your hand and smiling back at Bucky.

“Hey man, damn my wife was the same when she was expecting pups, couldn’t get enough of me... you might wanna open a window though, air out the office before the crew come back for the check’s at the end of the day, it stinks of sex in here”

Your jaw dropped, looking to Bucky as it suddenly hit you;

“Pups?” you muttered, your eyes wide as your hand pressed to your stomach.

Bucky wrapped his arms around your waist, grinning at you as Steve also had a huge smile spread over his face. Sam was busy pouring himself a coffee from the pot that sat on the maker, glancing at the three of you;

“What? What did I say?”

You looked at Bucky;

“Pups?” you repeated, the tears starting to well in your eyes

“Yeah Babe... I picked up the change in your scent a few days ago... Steve did too when he met you at the bar last night... and its probably why Peggy changed your order at the diner, she’s pretty astute to these things...”

“But...”

“Shhhh... we’ll talk about it tonight. I gotta get out and show Steve and Big-mouth-Wilson here the site they’ll be working on...” he pressed a kiss to your forehead before steering you to the chair at his desk, letting you sit before pulling his laptop out and setting it in front of you;

“Probably best make a doctor’s appointment too...”

Nodding you sat down, still a little shell shocked as Bucky gave you a quick kiss goodbye before heading out of the door, your fingers on autopilot as you pulled up the website of your doctor’s office to make an appointment.

-

The three men stood at the bottom of the slope, leaning against the side of Bucky’s truck as he showed Steve and Sam the site they’d be working on. For a moment they were quiet before Steve finally broke the silence, giving Bucky a huge bear hug;

“Hey, congratulations man”

Slapping him playfully on the back before Sam stepped forward;

“I can’t believe she didn’t know... Dude, I am so sorry”

Bucky grinned, wiping the stray tears of happiness away with the back of his hand;

“You’re an utter jerk Wilson” he laughed as he hugged him; “I’m still surprised she hadn’t figured it out, I’ve been able to notice the change in her scent since a couple of days after her last heat finished”

“I’ll have a word with my girl, I think we’ve still got the crib from our 3rd pup in the loft somewhere, she’s a bit of a pack rat when it comes to Pup stuff”

“Thanks man”

Steve cleared his throat, grinning at Bucky and Sam;

“If you two have finished, we’ve gotta get this project started or else the damn Pup will be here before we can even start on the Barnes’s cabin we’ve got plans for”

“Yeah yeah yeah, alright Rogers, just because you’re still young free and single”

Grabbing the equipment from the back of the truck the three men laughed and joked, Bucky leading the way up the steep bank;

“Oh hey Steve, remind me to introduce you to the waitress in the Stark Diner, I got this hunch you’ll like her...”

-

The rest of the afternoon both dragged and shot by, one minute you were eager to get home, the next you realised you had so much to do with both work and home life now you had no idea where to start. When Bucky returned to the office and asked if you were ready to leave he laughed when he saw that you had already packed everything up and had your jacket on, eager to leave.

“Okay Babe, let me just change my boots and we’ll head home...” he pressed a kiss to your cheek; “Gotta get that nest sorted out for ya’, ain’t I?”

Sitting in the front of Bucky’s truck five minutes later, you waved to the last of the crew as they were leaving for the day. When Bucky turned in the opposite direction of the highway you threw him a questioning look.

“Thought it would be nice to take the scenic route along the lake shore... easier to talk that way too as I drive”

As he manoeuvred the truck along the quiet back roads you discussed your future, expressing your nerves about starting a family with him so soon on into your relationship – it had only been a matter of months since you arrived in town and met Bucky – but you were relieved to hear that he couldn’t be happier at the news. Bucky explained a few of the hints Sam had given him on what to expect during an Omega’s first time pregnancy, the corners of his mouth tugging at a smile when he said your libido would go through the roof, even more so than normal.

“He said it would be like you’re on heat but without the cramps”

“Oh...” you pondered that thought for a moment as you felt the familiar touch of Bucky’s hand resting on your leg, his fingers stroking at your thigh through your jeans. Looking up you grinned at him and moments later he was pulling off the road into a small dirt parking lot next to a picnic site on the edge of the lake.

The second the engine stopped you were pulling him on top of you, your lips meeting for a fierce kiss, hands pulling at each other’s clothing until you were both naked from the waist up. Your attention turned next to your pants, pulling your own off as Bucky worked on his, yours pulled clean from your legs whilst Bucky simply pushed his down his thick thighs enough to free himself. Rubbing his calloused fingers through your soaked folds he doused them in your slick, rubbing his thumb over your clit in small circles as his mouth found your scent gland and he pressed kisses and bites to the sensitive spot on your neck. Keening at his touch you let out a whine, desperate to feel him;

“Please Alpha... I need you, need your cock... need your knot...”

“I know Babe... my sweet little Omega... but I gotta get you ready, as the pup grows you’re gonna get tighter...”

Working his fingers against your velvet walls he knew just how to coax your first orgasm out of you, kissing your neck as he felt you tense around his fingers and you flooded the seat of his truck with your slick juices. As you lay back on the wide seat he gently pulled his fingers from you, glancing down as you followed his gaze and you saw how wet they were, smiling as he ran his hand over his thick girth to use your slick as a natural lubricant;

“How do you want it Omega? Do you want to present for me? Or like this?”

Wrapping your arms around his shoulders you pulled him down for a kiss;

“Like this Alpha; I wanna watch you”

With a smile Bucky positioned himself at your entrance, both of you letting out a sigh of pleasure as he pushed in and filled you. Holding himself up on his powerful arms he started to thrust, feeling your walls part for him, your soft heat surrounding his flesh. He was going slowly, gently, and you smiled;

“You can go harder Bucky... you’re not gonna hurt us...”

“Only if you’re sure Omega...”

“Yes Alpha, fuck me... fuck me hard... gimme your knot...”

With a feral grin on his face he did just as you asked, increasing his efforts as he watched your tits bounce with each thrust, ducking his head down so he could suck in turn on your nipples;

“Oh god I can’t wait to see these grow, I’m gonna be jealous of the pup if he’s gonna get to suck on these all the time...”

“He?”

“I got a hunch babe...”

His voice was low, the lust in his eyes blowing his pupils wide as he really started to rut into you, and even though you knew he was preparing you for his knot, you were also aware he wasn’t pressing on your stomach, making the conscious decision to hold your bodies apart as he supported himself on his arms. It wasn’t something you were going to complain about though; it gave you the most glorious sight of his biceps and chest all the way down his abdominals to where his thick cock was plunging in and out of you. As you watched his hot flesh glisten in the fading light of the early spring evening you could see that his knot was starting to thicken and the sight of it brought you closer to your own orgasm.

When you did finally come the feeling of it was indescribable, this time it felt special, and as you were at the peak of your orgasm you felt Bucky thrust in one final time as his knot filled you, his own orgasm hitting at just the right time as he filled you with his come. Your cries of pleasure filled the truck and no doubt could be heard for a good distance in all directions, but you couldn’t care less.

As your orgasm started to fade away you wrapped your arms around Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him down to kiss you before he smiled against your lips;

“Easy babe, I don’t wanna squash the pair of you”

“You’re fine Bucky; I just need to feel your skin against mine”

Bucky shifted his legs a little, pulling yours a little wider so he could spread his, holding himself up so his chest was still touching yours but he wasn’t resting against your stomach;

“You’re so fucking perfect Omega...” he gazed lovingly down at you, stroking his thumb across your cheek; “This ain’t the most romantic time to do this... but will ya’ marry me?”

Grinning as you wrapped your arms tighter around his shoulders you answered;

“Of course I will!”

Kissing you once more Bucky held you in his arms, the happiest he’d ever been and everything in the whole word that was important to him right there with him.

 


End file.
